


Love Has No Color

by KoalaParrilla



Series: Supermom: The Life & Times [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: Calista notices that she's different from her mothers.





	Love Has No Color

It was a Friday night and the Luthor-Danvers family had just finished eating dinner and were preparing to watch movies for the rest of the evening. Usually, Calista would be bouncing around with excitement but Lena noticed that something was bother her daughter and she wanted to figure out just what it was.

"Kara, we need to talk." Lena said as she walked into the kitchen to help her wife finish clearing away dishes.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's about Callie, somethings wrong." 

Sighing, Kara placed a plate into the dishwasher before turning to face her wife. "Yeah, I noticed. She's usually so talkative and so excited to tell us about her busy week at school. Aunt Astra said that she was quiet when she picked her up from school today."

"What do you think could be wrong?"

Kara shrugged. "There's only one way to find out, lets finish up here and then we'll talk to her."

The two women finished up what they were doing before making their way into the living room where Calista and Kal were playing with a train set.

"Calista, mommy and I need to talk to you sweetie, come here for a moment." Kara announced softly.

Calista stood and walked over to sit in between her mothers. "Yes?"

Not knowing what to say, Kara looked over at her wife in hopes that she'd know what to say, letting out a small sigh of relief when she spoke up.

"Callie...Aunt Astra told Mama that you were awfully quiet when she picked you up from school today, and we had your favorite pizza for dinner tonight, you didn't seem too excited. Is something bothering you?"

The hazel eyed girl looked down at her hands, glancing between both mothers before doing so. "You don't love me like you love Kaleon." She said softly.

Silence fell over the three of them as Kara and Lena exchanged expressions of disbelief. 

Kara's sense of super hearing has never failed her before but she wasn't sure if she had heard her five year old daughter correctly. "Callie...I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You and Mommy don't love me like you love Kaleon." Calista repeated as she turned to look at her blonde mother. 

Lena shook her head and lifted the small girl onto her lap. "Calista, what makes you say that?" 

"Well...because I'm different from you. Kal came from your tummy and I didn't."

Both women looked at one another, they knew that this talk would come someday but they didn't think that it would happen this soon. The fact that Calista was black never mattered to Lena or Kara simply because they loved her for more than just the color of her skin. "Sweetie, grab our hands." Kara instructed.

Furrowing her thick eyebrows, she grabbed hold of her mothers hands even if she wasn't sure why. 

"Take a look at our hands, tell us what you notice."

"I'm not the same color as you Mommy. I have skin like Papa J'onn and Uncle James, and Ms. Iris. Some of my friends too "

"Correct but that doesn't mean that we love you any less, in fact Mommy and I love you more than we love potstickers and kale." Kara insured her, smiling bright when her daughter smiled for the first time.

"You're silly Mama, but why did you pick me to come home with you, and not another kid who looks like you?" Calista asked, leaning into her mother's embrace. 

"We picked you because we knew that you were meant to be with us from the moment that you threw your rattle at Mama and laughed when she caught it. Calista the world would be so boring if we were all the same. That's what makes our family so unique Princess. We're all different."

Kara nodded to agree, "I'm different as well, you know that I'm not human like you and Mommy right?"

"Yes, you're from Krypton like Nana Lura and Aunt Astra. Uncle Mon-El is from a different planet, and so is Papa. Is my brother an alien?" Calista asked, tilting her head slightly. 

"Indeed he is, well part alien, like a few of your cousins are. That's perfectly fine though because as we said before we love you and your brother so much honey. Love has no color."

"I love you too mommies."

"So are you feeling better since we talked?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Came a soft reply before Calista's breathing evened out, an indication that she had fallen asleep.

"Well it looks like she was so upset about this that she tired herself out." Kara chuckled as she stood and picked up her daughter, resting her head on her chest.

"Kal is asleep as well. Let's get these two down for bed shall we?" 

The two mothers took the children to bed, kissing them and tucking them in before heading back into the living room where they sat on the sofa, cuddled close to one another.

"Wow that was-"

"Yeah-" Lena mumbled before she broke down and cried, Kara instantly moving into protective mode and trying her best to comfort her. 

"Lena, don't cry she's fine. She'll always be fine."

"I know I just- she thought that we loved her less than we loved Kal and I never want our children to feel unloved just for being different Kara. She's one of the best things that's ever happened to us. I don't care what color she is I only care that she's happy."

Kara lifted Lena into her arms and rocked side to side at a slow pace, it was something that always seemed to calm the brunette down whenever she got upset. "Lena I understand how you feel. The moment that we brought her home was the moment that I knew that our lives would change for the better and she's to thank, then Kal came along and things got even better. Calista knows now that love has no color and we'll continue to teach her that for as long as needed. There isn't anyone else in the world that I'd rather raise two amazing and beautiful children with...I just thought you should know."

Laughter filled the room as Lena wiped away her tears and leaned forward to kiss Kara passionately. "Thank you Kara...for everything that you do for us. I love you so much." 

"Just as I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like for me to write about anything in particular feel free to send me prompts at any time on Tumblr @ LetRainReign or on Twitter @ _mauvelous
> 
> Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
